Guilty Innocence
by ValentinesMisfit
Summary: Love never claimed to be easy, but then again, it never claimed to be so hard... Could you really make the right choice? Rated M just to be safe. Flames erased.


Seventh Heaven. My new home. Well, until I piss Cloud off and he ships me off to live someone else. Story of my life.

Cloud, as it turns out is my brother. I was quite happy thinking I was an only child, and thinking my two "parents" were blood relatives. But life's a bitch and shattered my bliss. A small part of me knew that I was different to them. They were dark haired, dark eyed with olive skin. And then there's me, blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. I just thought I was amazing. Well, I _hoped _I was anyway.

They got fed up with me and moved me to their relatives. I was moved around a load more after that, before Cloud turned up claiming to be my brother, my last family member.

And then my happiness was destroyed.

Cloud is a substitute father. And his girlfriend, Tifa is my substitute mother. They have two children, Denzel and Marlene. I was just starting to settle in, and now I've been moved again. Still, being proper family means he has to care for me, it's his duty. So he can't get rid of me. I hope.

"Tif, we're home." He called, leaving me standing at the bottom of the stairs while he takes my two bags upstairs. I don't have many possessions; one bag has my clothes, and the other everything I treasure.

"You must be Taylor!" Came a friendly voice to my right, and I glance over to see a smiling brown haired woman. Tifa. She had brown hair with soft brown eyes, and pale skin. Seeing her suddenly made me feel oh so alienated.

She hugged me, not seeming phased when I didn't return the gesture. She lead me into the bar, and I realised in horror that the team Cloud had told me about were there. They were waiting to see _me_. They were showing me off to the famous AVALANCHE. My personal hell.

Cloud hadn't really told me about the members themselves, just what the team did, their job. I wasn't scared, all danger was gone. The only problems they faced were the ones I'd caused. I'd always been told I was a difficult person.

Being sixteen had introduced me into the world of drink, drugs, late night parties, and sex. Mostly one night stands. I was a danger to myself. People thought it was "just a phase" and I'd grow out of it. But if anything, I grew worse. I grew darker. Most of my clothes were black, and I had multiple piercings. I went off the rails. So as a last resort I was shipped here. I was told Cloud didn't take any crap. We'll see about that.

The first man to speak startled me, he was loud and he sounded angry with something. Either that or he was just hammered. He had short blonde hair, and was squinting at me as if he couldn't work out what I was. His eyes were blue, but no where near as stunning as mine. He told me his name was Cid. I don't know if I liked him or not, he seemed kind of harsh.

Yuffie was incredibly hyper, almost bouncing on her bar stool. She looked like she could be fun, but in my ear Tifa told me to keep anything valuable hidden. Her eyes were brown and her hair was cut in a pixie-like fashion.

Then there was Barrett. He scared me a little, he was huge. He could break me in an instant, and I didn't want him to test his strength on me. I almost ran and hid from him, but something held me there.

And then Vincent. I almost fainted when I saw him, I couldn't speak. I've always laughed at the whole, 'love at first sight' malarkey, but now I think I may believe in it. I don't know what happened to me. I sort of froze, and stared at him. He is utterly gorgeous, more like a god than anything. I must remember to ask Tifa and Cloud about him. I need to find out _everything _there is to know.

At first I could barely see his face, his cloak was buckled up and hid most of him from view. After a scolding from Tifa he moved it, and I almost ended up on the floor. His feature are incredible, feminine. His eyes are a deep crimson, and seemed to look straight into my soul. Or what's left of it. His alabaster skin looked so temptingly soft, and his raven hair splayed over his back. His bangs were hanging over his face, held back by a deep red bandana.

I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was just beautiful. I was disappointed when they left, I hadn't finished staring. I think I annoyed him, he kept sending glares in my direction, glares that made me feel so small.

I was shown to my room, and left to be alone. I like being alone. Gives you a chance to think, to sort things through. I'd already decided that coming here would be a fresh start for me. But it was so different. Cloud, Tifa, Denzel and Marlene were already a family. I was intruding on that. I didn't like the thought of me breaking up their special relationship. I had to try and keep out their way as much as possible. I might be related to Cloud, but _this _is his family now.

My resolution to stay away from them as much as possible didn't last very long. Tifa came to me, asking for help in the bar. Obviously I had to say yes. I was staying in their house, I had to do something for them.

The bar seems quite friendly. I'm getting a lot of stares, and people are questioning me a lot. Tifa is getting hushed whispers from curious people. Everyone wants to know who I am. I can't get away from the stares and whispers, and it's starting to make me uncomfortable.

I'm pouring another drink and about to grab myself a drink of my own when the door swung open. A gentle breeze blew in, and played with my hair. Two men dressed in suits walked in, sitting themselves in front of me. Tifa was behind me, smiling at the two men.

One was tall and lanky with a mass of crimson hair. His hair was tied in a pony tail, and his bangs were held back by a pair of goggles. His eyes were a gorgeous powder blue, and he had two red tattoos under his eyes.

I found myself in the same way I was when I first saw Vincent. And I knew that this meant trouble.


End file.
